Alexis Castle: The Mystery of Kyle
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Alexis, Conner, and Tyler investigate a murder, which connects with the tragic death of Tyler's brother, Kyle, 16 years prior. Tyler is determined to catch his brother's killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alexis and Conner stood outside the police department.

"Okay," Conner said. "I just need to get my flash drive and then we'll go to dinner."

"I like that plan," Alexis said, smiling at her boyfriend.

Tyler quickly ran out the doors, hyperventilating. Conner and Alexis walked over to him.

"Tyler?" Alexis asked.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Conner asked.

"I have to get out of here!" Tyler shouted. "I want to go home!"

Tyler ran to his car, hopped in, and drove off. Angela then walked out of the station.

"Angela?" Alexis asked. "What's up with your brother?"

"There's something I need to tell you," Angela said.

Ten minutes later, Conner arrived at Tyler's house. He then walked to the front door and knocked.

"Tyler?" Conner asked. "Are you home?"

There was no reply.

"Tyler," Conner said. "I know you're home."

There was still no reply.

"Okay," Conner said. "I'm coming inside."

Conner opened the door and entered the house. He then walked upstairs to Tyler's bedroom, where Tyler laid face down, sobbing into his pillow.

"Hey," Conner said softly. "Angela told me."

Tyler got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh my God," Tyler cried. "I left her at the station. I have to go get her."

"Hey," Conner said softly, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "It's okay. She staying the night with Alexis."

"Alexis doesn't have to…" Tyler started to say.

"She wants to," Conner said softly.

Conner gave Tyler a hug. They then sat on Tyler's bed.

"So you had a brother," Conner said.

"Yeah," Tyler cried. "Kyle."

"Angela told Alexis and me that he was killed," Conner said.

"It's my fault he's dead," Tyler cried

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Conner asked.

"I was supposed to be watching him," Tyler cried. "It was 2002. I was 11-years-old. Kyle wasn't even 6 yet, and Angela wasn't even a year."

Conner placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"My parents went to the grocery store and asked me to watch my siblings," Tyler cried. "Angela was running a fever, so I was taking care of her giving all of my attention to her. Kyle asked if we could go to the park and I said no. He started whining and I yelled at him. I said, 'If you want to go to the park, walk there yourself!'"

Tyler stood up.

"I can't," Tyler cried. "It's too painful!"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Conner said softly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Tyler screamed. "I stupidly told my little brother to go to the park by himself, and he did! Because of what I said, he was abducted and murdered! His body was found two days later on the beach, and he had multiple stab wounds to the chest! I'm the reason he's dead! I killed my brother!"

Conner stood up and embraced Tyler tightly.

"You didn't kill your brother," Conner said softly. "It's not your fault."

"It's all my fault," Tyler sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Conner said softly.

Conner continued to embrace Tyler tightly as he cried.

"It's okay," Conner said softly. "It's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis and Tyler arrived at the police station. Conner immediately greeted them.

"Hey guys," Conner said.

"Hey," Alexis said, before giving her boyfriend a kiss. "I'm throwing a Halloween party on Saturday and you better be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Conner said.

Conner looked at Tyler.

"How are you feeling?" Conner asked.

"Better," Tyler replied. "Thanks for spending the night."

"Anytime," Conner said.

Tracey walked over to them.

"Good morning, Tyler," Tracey said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shadowing Alexis for my book," Tyler replied. "Same old, same old."

"Look," Tracey said. "This case involves your brother and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be involved."

"Are you saying I'm off the case?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Tracey replied.

"Please," Conner said. "You can't do this to him."

"Conner," Tyler said. "She's right. I'll stay out of it."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sure," Tyler replied. "I just need some time to myself."

Tyler walked off and Alexis and Conner looked at each other.

Later that day, Tyler and Angela walked around a supermarket, putting bags of candy for trick or treaters in their cart. As they exited the aisle, Angela gasped.

"I wanted candy corn," Angela said.

Angela walked back down the aisle. As she picked up a bag of candy corn, a man walked over and patted her on the back. Startled, Angela screamed. Tyler then came running and held the man against the shelves.

"You stay away from my sister!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler," Angela said. "Calm down."

"I was just letting her know that she dropped her wallet!" the man shouted.

Tyler looked down the floor to see Angela's wallet on the ground and many shoppers with their phones out.

"Oh," Tyler said, releasing the man. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the man said, before walking away.

Tyler began to breathe heavily. Angela gave her brother a hug.

"Come on," Angela said. "Let's go home."

Later, Alexis and Conner arrived at Tyler's house, where Tyler laid down on his couch.

"Hey, buddy," Conner said.

"How are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"I attacked someone at the grocery store today," Tyler replied.

"We know," Alexis said. "It's all over the news and the internet."

"I'm so scared," Tyler said. "This killer is still out there and he's still killing children. How many more kids have to die before we catch this guy, or girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tyler entered a diner and walked over to a table where a young man sat. Tyler sat at the table across from him.

"Hello, Tristan," Tyler said.

"Hello, Tyler," Tristan said.

"Wow, you've grown since I saw you last," Tyler said.

"I'm 22 now," Tristan said.

"The last time I saw you was at Kyle's funeral," Tyler said.

"Yeah," Tristan said.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked to see you," Tyler said.

"Well, considering I haven't seen you in 16 years, yes," Tristan said.

"They've reopened Kyle's case," Tyler said.

"They have?" Tristan asked.

"The killer is back," Tyler said. "A dead body was discovered on the beach the other day and they've determined it's the same person who killed Kyle."

Tristan gasped.

"I really wish you hadn't told me that," Tristan said. "Not a day goes by when I don't think about what happened."

"Look, Tristan," Tyler pleaded. "You were with Kyle at the park when he was abducted. You were his best friend. You saw him get kidnapped. Please try to remember something that could help us catch this guy!"

"He wore black ski mask," Tristan said. "His car had no license plate. All I can remember was Kyle getting snatched and then running into my house and telling my mother. Everything between Kyle getting snatched at the park and me telling my mother is all blurred. I don't remember and I'm sorry."

"Try to remember!" Tyler shouted. "This person has already killed and will kill again!"

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Tristan said. "I have to go. I really don't want to talk anymore. It's too painful."

Tristan walked off and Tyler angrily punched the table. Everyone in the diner looked at him.

"Sorry," Tyler said.

Later, Tyler arrived at the police station where Tracey, Conner, and Alexis went over leads.

"I want back on the case," Tyler said.

"No," Tracey said.

"Please," Tyler said. "This involves the murder of my brother."

"Which is why you can't be a part of this," Tracey said. "I'm sorry, Tyler."

Tyler walked out of the station and began to have a panic attack. Conner walked out of the building and over to him.

"Tyler?" Conner asked.

"I can't breathe!" Tyler shouted. "I can't breathe!"

"You're having a panic attack," Conner said, patting Tyler on the back. "It's okay."

"I have to get out of here!" Tyler shouted.

"I'll take you home," Conner said. "You don't need to be here right now." 

"No," Tyler said. "I can't be in Santa Barbara right now. I have to take Angela and I have to go."

"Where?" Conner asked.

"I have a condo in Roanoke," Tyler replied. "I just have to get out of California right now."

"Okay," Conner said.

Later, Angela and Tyler sat in seats on Tyler's jet.

"I think I left something in the car," Tyler said. "I'll be right back."

Tyler got up and exited the plane. His pilot, Josh, stood waiting for him.

"Okay, Josh," Tyler said. "Angela has the keys to the condo in Roanoke."

"Don't worry, Tyler," Josh said. "I'll watch after her and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you," Tyler said.

Tyler stood and watched as the plane took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tyler sat on the seat of one of his private jets, looking out the window.

"Okay, Tyler," the pilot came over the intercom system. "We will be landing in New York shortly."

An hour later, Tyler arrived at the penthouse of Richard Castle and knocked on the door. The door opened and Martha greeted Tyler.

"May I help you?" Martha asked.

"You must be Martha, Alexis's grandmother," Tyler said. "I'm Tyler Hunter."

"Oh yes," Martha said. "The young author shadowing my granddaughter. Come on in."

Tyler followed Martha into the penthouse and into the living room.

"Have a seat on the couch," Martha said.

Tyler sat down and Martha began walking upstairs.

"Richard!" Martha shouted. "You have a guest!"

Castle walked out of his study and into the living room. Tyler stood up.

"You're Tyler Hunter," Castle said. "The young author who's shadowing my daughter and trying to become the next me."

"Nice to meet you," Tyler said.

"What are you doing here?" Castle asked.

"I really wanted to meet you," Tyler replied.

"So you flew all the way out from Santa Barbara?" Castle asked.

"This might sound weird," Tyler said. "But Alexis always talks about what a wonderful father you are, and I wanted to talk with you."

"Don't you have parents?" Castle asked.

"I haven't had a real conversation with my parents since I was 20," Tyler replied. "They never really paid attention to me growing up."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castle said.

Tyler began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Tyler cried. "This is stupid. I should just go."

Tyler began walking towards the door. Castle quickly ran in front of him.

"Hey," Castle said softly. "It's okay. Just have a seat and let's talk."

 **Santa Barbara**

Alexis and Conner lied down in Alexis's bed. Alexis talked on the phone with Castle.

"Thanks, Dad," Alexis said. "I love you too. Bye."

Alexis hung up her phone and looked at Conner.

"Tyler is in New York at my dad's place," Alexis said.

"I thought he went to Roanoke," Conner said.

"He sent Angela to Roanoke," Alexis said.

 **New York City**

Tyler woke up on Castle's couch in the middle of the night. He then looked over to see Beckett sitting in a chair.

"Hello," Beckett said.

"Hi," Tyler said. "You must be Kate Beckett."

"Yes," Beckett replied.

"I am so sorry I fell asleep here," Tyler said, sitting up.

"Don't worry about it," Beckett said.

Castle walked into the room and sat beside Tyler.

"Our guest is awake," Castle said.

"Castle told me about your brother," Beckett said. "I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone like that."

"You do?" Tyler asked.

"My mother was murdered," Beckett replied.

"I'm so sorry," Tyler said.

"You're welcome to stay here," Castle said.

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. Castle," Tyler said. "But I have to get Virginia. My sister is alone with my pilot."

"I'm having your sister flown out here in the morning," Castle said.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle," Tyler said.

"Enough with this Mr. Castle nonsense," Castle said. "Just call me Castle."

"Okay, Castle," Tyler said.

Castle gave Tyler a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tyler, Beckett, and Castle sat in Castle's study going over a board.

"So your brother was killed in 2002," Beckett said. "I've done some research and there were three more bodies of young children discovered in the Santa Barbara area."

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest?" Tyler asked.

"Uh huh," Beckett replied.

"So the killer targets young children," Tyler said.

"Not so fast," Beckett said. "Another victim here in New York City was found with the same types of wounds; 59-year-old Tara Budwig. Ballistics report that it was the same person who killed your brother."

"A contract killer," Tyler said.

"We got the report of the murder about an hour ago," Beckett said. "It was determined she's only been dead for at least three hours."

Tyler gasped.

"So the hired killer could still be here in New York," Tyler said.

"Yes," Castle said.

"Castle," Tyler said. "I need you to tell your pilot to turn the plane around and take her back to Virginia. Angela needs to stay where she's safe."

"Okay," Castle said.

Tyler got up.

"I'm going to go find this killer and get some answers," Tyler said.

"Oh no you're not," Beckett said. "It's too dangerous."

"This person killed my brother!" Tyler shouted.

"And this person will kill you too if you interfere," Beckett said.

"You're right," Tyler said. "I should just stay here."

"Why don't you go take a shower," Castle said. "My shower stall has seven jets."

"Okay," Tyler said.

A few minutes later, Tyler locked the bathroom door and turned on all seven jets. He then opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. He carefully climbed down and stood on the sidewalk.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

Tyler turned around to see Beckett.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"I'm married to Richard Castle," Beckett replied.

"Look," Tyler said.

"Back inside," Beckett said.

Beckett took Tyler by the arm and dragged him back into the apartment building.

"I can walk, you know," Tyler said.


End file.
